A Drunken Tale
by Janithya
Summary: A group of the DBZ charcters are having a party. What kinda thing will happen once they get drunk though!? Read on to find out!


Here's just a little bit of insanity my sister and I came up with.

  
_**"A DRUNKEN TALE"**_

_  
_Bulma had decided to throw a party for the sake of it. She invited lot's of people including: Goku, Chi Chi, Krillin, 18, Vegeta (of coarse), Piccolo and Trunks (I'm using Future Trunks for this story). Everyone was having a grand time, Vegeta had even remembered how to make a certain alcoholic drink from planet Vegeta and everyone was pretty drunk. And this is how our story begins...

18 had passed out because of drinking too much and she was lying asleep in the middle of the lawn. Trunks who had been walking, well staggering, around the backyard suddenly tripped over her and fell on his face.

"Android!" he roared "Are you challenging me?!" but then he realized she was asleep.

"Oh..." he thought, then he tilted his head to the side in deep thought, "Hey this is my chance! I can finally get ride of the Androids once and for all!" and so he pulled out his sword ready to destroy her.

"Trunks!" came a horrid screech from behind him. Trunks turned to see his very angry mother standing behind him "There will be NO deaths at my party understand!" she said angrily swinging her bottle of Vegeta's Saiyan brew that she was holding in her hand in all directions and splashing it all over Trunks.

"But..." began Trunks

"No buts about it Trunks, I'm confiscating this," she said bossily as she snatched his sword from his hands "and you are going to your room for the rest of the night!"

"But..." protested Trunks

"Go!" yelled Bulma pointing towards the house. Trunks hung his head in defeat and walked sulkily towards the house wiping drink of his face as he went. He was only half there when he passed Chi Chi, Chi Chi noticing the sad look on his face asked him what was the matter.

"My mummy took my sword, splashed her icky drink on me and told me to go to my room!" wailed Trunks.

"Sthere, sthere. Don't cry Trunksh," Chi Chi slurred "I'll give you shumfing to make ya feel betther," she smiled wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a big kiss. As the two were kissing Goku stumbled over

"Wha!" he babbled angrily "Not you two _again!"_ he said and stormed off to find Bulma to winge at. On his way he saw 18 getting up "Ya know 18," said Goku giggling "Yar very beautiful!"

"Really!" 18 said excitedly "Ya know I've feelen the same way all me life about yous!" They began kissing passionately just as Krillin skipped over. Krillins happy mood was suddenly killed as he saw Goku and 18.

"Goku!" he cried falling to his knees dramatically "Why, Why, Why!" he cried with his hands in the air. Noticing he wasn't getting attention he got up and walked away.

He walked into the kitchen where he could get some more alcohol so he could drown in his sorrows when he saw Bulma. "Great," he thought "Pay back time!" he walked over and grabbed Bulma and began kissing her. They were having a splendid time when Vegeta strolled in

"Why you stupid little midget!" he roared "Get the hell away from me wife you,"

"Go away," said Bulma in a stuck up kinda way. "I've decided that I love Krillin now,"

"What!" said Vegeta again "You choose that crappy little midget over me!" he began raving "I'm the prince of all Saiyans!" he paused for a seconds then said "That's it I don't need you!" and stormed outside and sat behind a bush.

Chi Chi and Trunks were still kissing when Trunks noticed his sword lying in the grass was unguarded.

"My sword!" he cried gleefully pushing Chi Chi aside and running over to claim it. When he reached it, about 3 minuets later as he kept falling over while trying to run, he picked it up, held it over his head and yelled "Mwhahaha...I'm going to rule the world!"

While Trunks was expressing his joy Vegeta noticed that Chi Chi was standing alone and quickly approached her

"Chi Chi, I love you!" he said proudly. Chi Chi was flattered and they fell into each other's arms and began kissing madly.

Trunks turned around only to find Chi Chi and Vegeta embracing. He began wailing, and walked away with his hands over his eyes.

Suddenly Warmf he tripped over Goku and 18 who were now um...let's not go there, I'll just say they were on the ground.

"Err!" poor Trunks wailed in disgust "My mum from my time line said Goku would help get ride of the Androids not...not...create more!" he crawled away as fast as he could when he bumped into Piccolo. He looked up at Piccolo who was grinning cheekily at him. Trunks smiled back and Piccolo bent down to meet his lips.

Well as you might imagine it was a very... well um... eventful night to say the least.

The next morning...

Bulma woke up to found Krillin lying in bed next to her and then remembered the events they had gone through last night.

"AHHHH!!!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs waking up everyone within a 10 mile radius. Krillin jumped about 3 feet in the air screaming

"What?! What?!" then he landed on the ground and looked at Bulma "Oh...My...God..." he gasped "What have I done?!" and ran out into the backyard pulling his pants back on as he went, Bulma following behind. Krillin and Bulma blinked as they beheld the view. Goku and 18, Chi Chi and Vegeta and... TRUNKS AND PICCOLO! (poor Trunks. poor, poor Trunks!) Were all looking at them with horrified looks upon their faces...

The End?

Okay I know that was a bit pointless but every writer has to do it sometimes

Please write a review and if you want to read something a bit better, like something with a plot, you can read my other story called "Trunks' Adventure"


End file.
